


W twoich rękach

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Scorbus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Trzymasz mnie, łapiesz i puszczasz, a ja ciągle ci pozwalam.





	W twoich rękach

Stoję w pustym korytarzu, czekając na ciebie.  
Gdzie jesteś? Od blisko dziesięciu minut zastanawiam się, czy znów zapomniałeś. Wlepiam uporczywy wzrok w zegarek.  
Jest od ciebie; podarowałeś mi go na naszą rocznicę. Srebrno-czarny, elegancki. Drogi.

Ile dla ciebie kosztuję?

Nigdy nie zadałbym ci tego pytania. Jest głupie.

— Scor!

Podnoszę głowę i patrzę, jak truchtasz w moim kierunku. Na dźwięk twojego głosu moje serce podskakuje; nie wiem, czy to ekscytacja czy zdenerwowanie.

— Przepraszam — dyszysz, zatrzymując się w końcu przede mną. Przynosisz z sobą woń mokrej trawy.

Wiem, gdzie byłeś; choć nie wiem, co robiłeś.  
I chyba wolę nie wiedzieć.

— Nie ma sprawy — szepczę obojętnie.

Nie patrzę na ciebie, gdy robisz krok bliżej, wyciągasz moje dłonie z kieszeni moich spodni i zakładasz je sobie na szyję.  
Chwytasz moje biodra, twoje usta szukają moich.  
Chcę ci je dać, ale nie wiem, czy wciąż potrafię.  
Będziesz musiał mnie zmusić.

Wiesz, jak to zrobić. Nieśmiało ci tego zazdroszczę; bo nie chciałbym być taki jak ty.  
Często zadaję sobie pytanie, czy zawsze taki byłeś... Może po prostu byłem ślepy, bo za bardzo mi imponowałeś. Może w końcu mnie oświeciło; tylko co z tego, skoro wciąż nie zmądrzałem...

Napierasz na mnie swoim ciałem, przyciskając mnie do ściany. Jest zimna. A ty ciepły. Jesteś jak magnes; przylegam do ciebie, gubiąc się już w twojej bliskości.  
Twój oddech to ogień na mojej skórze. Płonę w twoich ramionach, gdy otwierasz moje usta. Nie czekasz na zaproszenie.  
I tak bym ci go nie dał.  
Wiem, że lubisz się bawić. 

Czujesz, jak ci się poddaję; uśmiechasz się, przygryzając moją dolną wargę.

Masz mnie. Znów. Jeszcze raz.

Jesteś tak blisko, że moglibyśmy stopić się w jedno.  
Zawsze wycofujesz się w ostatnim momencie.

Drżę w swoim własnym piekle, gdy zimne powietrze wkracza między nas. Klnę na rzeczy, których nie znam.

Znów wygrałeś.

Wolę wierzyć, że jesteś dobrym graczem, bo nie potrafię zaakceptować tego, że jestem słaby przy tobie.

— Szczęście, że jesteś cierpliwy. Byłoby ciężko. — Uśmiechasz się sugestywnie i wiem, że to nie drwina, ale i tak czuję pieczenie pod powiekami.

Wzdycham głęboko, odpychając się od ściany.

— Możemy już iść?

Nie patrzę na ciebie, gdy przytakujesz. Nie czekam, bo wiem, że zawsze pójdziesz.  
Masz mnie znów w swoich rękach; nie odpuściłbyś okazji.

To ja jestem głupcem.

-o0o-

_Trzymałeś mnie, nieostrożny byłeś;  
upadłem. Niechcący mnie rozbiłeś...  
A ja już nie wiem, kiedy kłamiesz,  
wiem tylko, że póki zostajesz,  
mam kogoś, kto za sznurki trzyma,  
bym się w kawałki nie rozsypał.  
I tego chyba właśnie chcę. Choć boli._

**Author's Note:**

> Ten one-shocik powstał zainspirowany pewnym moim wierszem (o tym samym tytule), którego fragment stanowi tutaj końcówkę.  
> Link do wiersza (opublikowałam go na Wattpadzie): https://www.wattpad.com/470231158-takie-tam-w-twoich-r%C4%99kach


End file.
